As Cavaleiras de Ouro
by Eclipse Fullmoon
Summary: Athena junto com seus cavaleiros, conta com a ajuda de Mariel, uma mensageira dos deuses, para encontrar as cavaleiras de ouro, somente elas poderam ajuda-los a enfrentar três antigos inimigos, os três reis.
1. Default Chapter

As Cav. De Ouro – Prólogo

Santuário, Grécia

"Sim, sim, cavaleiras de ouro." – repetiu Mariel, mensageira de Zeus.- "E eu, Mariel, vou ajudar vocês a encontra-las."

"Cavaleiras de ouro! Para que?" – pergunta Aioria.

"Para ajudar." – responde Mariel

"Aposto que vão mais atrapalhar do que ajudar..." - resmungou Máscara da Morte

"Bom, não tenho todos os detalhes da história, mas vou contar o que eu sei. – responde Mariel, fazendo cara feia, em direção a Máscara da Morte – "Sentem-se, é uma longa história, há muito, mas muito tempo atrás mesmo, haviam os conhecidos Campeões, o mais forte cavaleiro de cada deus, consequentemente os Campeões mais fortes pertenceram aos deuses mais fortes. Aleph, Campeão de Zeus; Sarkre, Campeão de Poseidon; e Alexei, Campeão de Hades. Aleph era um homem muito ambicioso e um dia teve uma brilhante idéia, roubar 3 dos mais poderosos artefatos do universo, o cetro de Zeus, o tridente de Poseidon, e a espada de Hades, com o tempo Aleph conseguiu convencer muitos cavaleiros e amazonas a ajudarem-no em seu plano, incluindo os Campeões, ditos os mais fiéis e poderosos de cada deus. Quando o seu plano estava finalmente pronto, Aleph o pos em prática imediatamente, e deu a Zeus, a idéia de fazer uma festa, comemorando os meses pacíficos que passaram. No dia da festa Aleph, fez com que os cavaleiros dessem uma bebida especial para os 3 deuses, no final da festa os 3 adormeceram, e os 3 Campeões roubaram os artefatos, com isso se tornaram "deuses", e ficaram conhecidos pelo título de "Os 3 Reis". Porém, Alexei tinha um irmão, Marius , e uma irmã, Yelena; Marius não perdoava o irmão por ele ter traído os deuses, com isso os dois iniciaram uma luta mortal, Yelena amava muito os seus irmãos e sabia que se continuassem assim iriam morrer, então se jogou no meio da luta, consequentemente, foi pega no fogo cruzado e morreu, isso fez com que Alexei voltasse a realidade, ele ajudou os 3 deuses a acordarem e com isso o reinado dos três reis acabou, como punição, os três iriam reencarnar diversas vezes e teriam que passar em diversas provações, se passassem em todas, teriam a suas almas libertadas. Por isso precisam das cavaleiras de ouro, o Oráculo dos deuses disse que os três reis iriam causar problemas, agora que suas almas estão livres."

"É realmente necessário isso?" – pergunta Saori

"Sim"

"Certo...mas como assim encontra-las?..."- pergunta Miro – "Não me diga que vai ser necessário treinar mulheres para isso..."

"As cavaleiras foram iniciadas no treinamento, mas suas armaduras não estavam prontas, e se achou que não iria se precisar delas, portanto elas foram mandadas para casa." – responde Mariel, tomando um copo de chá – "Mas sei onde elas estão, não precisam se preocupar. Eu aconselho que vocês durmam bem, por que amanhã, vamos para Mianmar, a antiga Birmânia, atrás da Cavaleira de Áries."

Com isso todos vão dormir, de manhã pegam o avião e se preparam para encontrar a primeira das doze cavaleiras.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Nota da Autora: gente q emotion...minha primeira fic! Esse é só o prólogo, a história de verdade só começa no primeiro capítulo. Um Aviso: no final de cada capítulo eu vou botar a ficha completa de cada uma das cavaleiras, por exemplo, no capítulo um, vai ser a de Áries, depois a de Touro, e daí vai.Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me apoiaram, muito obrigado mesmo! Jamais teria começado a fic sem o apoio dessas pessoas( arthemisys, marília, bruna, milla-chan, juliane-chan, drika )

Espero q todos gostem. Acho que é soh, ateh o próximo capítulo.

Nome: Mariel

Idade: 18

Aniversário: 27/09

Signo: Libra em Aquário

Nacionalidade: Inglaterra

Cidade: Notthingham

Aparência: Possui cabelos longos e de um vermelho-cinzento; olhos expressivos e de tonalidade esverdeada; tem 1,67; pesa 55 kg.

Ataques: Não possui, por ser apenas uma mensageira, tem o cosmo pouco desenvolvido

Cargo: Mensageira dos Deuses.


	2. As Cavaleiras de Ouro Cap1 A Andróide

**As Cav. De Ouro – Cap. 1**

**A Andróide**

**Yangon, Mianmar**

Eram exatamente duas da tarde quando o avião pousou, estavam na capital, Yangon, deviam se dirigir para a pequena cidade de Thavetmy, não muito longe da capital. Durante todo o percurso permaneceram todos calados, até que um ronco vindo da barriga de Seiya faz com que ele perca a cabeça.

"Pelo amor dos deuses! Será que não podemos almoçar?" – pergunta Seiya angustiado

Todos se voltam para Mariel.

"Está bem, vamos fazer uma pausa para comer, mas sejam rápidos temos que continuar, com sorte, chegaremos lá pouco tempo depois de escurecer."

"Por que temos que ir a cavalo?" – pergunta Shun – "Por que não podemos ir de carro?"

"Ordens de Zeus, eu só obedeço, portanto..." – reponde Mariel, pegando "um senhor sanduíche" e amassando para poder comer.

"É, pelo visto não era só o Seiya que estava com fome... "- fala Shura, olhando Mariel pegar um sanduíche enorme e comer.

"Já disse, ordens do "Chefe"... "- fala Mariel, enquanto engole o sanduíche – "Mariel, tenho confiança em você, por isso quero que realize uma missão muito importante para mim, e blá, blá, blá, e quero que a primeira coisa que você faça, quando chegar no país, é achar a cavaleira, depois siga viagem, não pare antes disso." – Mariel fala imitando Zeus.

"Afinal de contas quem é a cavaleira?" – pergunta Aldebaran, que só tomava um suco.

Mariel pega a sua bolsa e tira de dentro uns papéis.

"Bem, não me deram muitas informações, eis o que está aqui." – Mariel bebe um pouco de suco, clareia a voz e começa a ler – "Nome: Alita. Idade: 20. Aparência: Cabelo laranja (um pouco escuro) longo, olhos amarelos, 1, 73 de altura. Poderes: Psíquicos, telecinese, permeabilidade.".

"Só tem isso?" – pergunta Saori.

"Só."

"Pelo visto, ela aparenta possuir telecinese como eu, por acaso as cavaleiras tem poderes e/ou usam o cosmo do mesmo jeito que os cavaleiros?" – pergunta Mú

"É o que tudo indica" – responde Mariel – "Agora vamos, já paramos por tempo suficiente, devemos estar perto de Prome, talvez mais umas três horas e estaremos lá."

Todos se levantam e continuam a viagem silenciosa, pensando talvez, nas mudanças que a chegada das cavaleiras de ouro irão fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Marrakech, Marrocos ; Mansão Khersef**.

Zarthyre acabara de matar mais uma mulher de seu harém pessoal, limpava a lâmina da espada minuciosamente, "Ah, como havia me esquecido de como é delicioso matar pessoas inocentes... finalmente, depois de centenas de anos... livre... hum... eles realmente acham que poderiam me deter assim... tolos... agora, eles vão pagar pelo que me fizeram sofrer...". Ergueu a espada, botou-a de frente para a luz e a examinou, ainda se podia ver algumas manchas de sangue, começou a limpa-la novamente.

"Mesmos depois de centenas de anos, você ainda continua perfeccionista com as suas armas, não é mesmo, Aleph?" – pergunta uma mulher, de longos cabelos negros, e olhos também negros, no momento em que entra no quarto.

"Quantas vezes devo repetir? Me chame de Zarthyre, Kerista. Não quero levantar suspeitas cedo demais." – responde Zarthyre/Aleph.

Kerista olhava a mulher que Zarthyre acabara de matar, ainda não havia se acostumado com esse tipo de visão. Zarthyre para de limpar sua espada e olha para a Kerista que estava lixando as compridas e bem-feitas unhas e com uma sobrancelha arqueada, olhava para a mulher que acabara de matar.

"Algum problema, Kerista?"

Kerista não respondeu, estava tão inerte em seus pensamentos, que nem ouviu Zarthyre chama-la.

"Kerista!"

Kerista saiu de seu transe, e olhou para Zarthyre, há centenas de anos atrás, e também há alguns dias atrás, compartilharam a mesma cama, do mesmo jeito que a mulher que se encontrava morta aos seus pés, estremeceu, o que poderia garantir que depois que tivesse satisfeito Zarthyre ele não a mataria como fez com várias outras mulheres?

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Quem diria! Você!Com medo de ser morta, por mim!"

Kerista havia se esquecido desse detalhe, ele podia ler a sua mente, resolveu afastar tais pensamentos pela sua própria segurança. Zarthyre gargalhava mais alto ainda, deixando Kerista quase que aflita.

Zarthyre se levanta e vai até Kerista, ela instintivamente recua, Zarthyre a puxa pelo pulso de encontro a si.

"Acredite em mim, se eu quisesse matá-la teria feito isso centenas de anos atrás, mas graças a você, meu plano funcionou perfeitamente, os outros dois reis provavelmente já se lembram de tudo, e ainda conservamos um pouco do poder dos artefatos." – Zarthyre murmurou enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela.

Zarthyre sabia como Kerista adorava ajuda-lo em seus planos, com certeza não a amava, mas sentia por ela uma afeição grande, e estranha, por causa disso a deixou viva, gostava muito dela, e sabia que ela também sentia isso, ela apenas negava por ter medo do amanhã. Nesse momento se lembrou de como a conhecera, um sultão árabe foi visitar os deuses para oferecer um acordo, foi quando viu a filha do sultão, Kerista, quando a viu disse para si mesmo, "preciso tê-la" no começo Kerista o recusava, mas com o tempo, ele usou de sua persuasão, e a conquistou, desde então se tornaram quase que inseparáveis, o sultão é claro não gostou de nada disso, Kerista foi obrigada a fugir e a viver no templo com ele, ela sempre esteve do seu lado, mesmo quando foi condenado, ela era confiável, não podia ser perdida de jeito nenhum.

Com beijos no pescoço, Kerista foi chamando-o lentamente de volta para a realidade.

"Parece muito distraído..."- murmura Kerista, no ouvido de Zarthyre

"Tem razão" – responde Zarthyre – "Vamos, temos que achar Sarkre e Alexei, tenho um plano em mente..."

Com isso ambos saem da mansão e vão dar uma volta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thavetmy, Mianmar**.

"Finalmente!" – falou feliz Mariel – "Thavetmy!"

"Tá...e agora? "– pergunta Milo

"Vamos para o laboratório! Encontrar Alita!"

"'¬¬ não to gostando disso..." – resmunga Seiya

'Nem o Shaka ta com uma boa impressão! "– Aioria aponta para Shaka, que estava prestando atenção em todos os sons.

"Estamos perdendo tempo!" – fala Mariel – "Temos que ir até o laboratório!"

Como ninguém teve a coragem e/ou a audácia, e de falar alguma coisa, vão todos em direção do laboratório, em pouco tempo chegam a uma floresta que fica nos limites da vila.

"É aqui "– fala Mariel

"Aqui?" – pergunta Kamus, meio desconfiado – "Mas não tem nada além de árvores aqui."

"Céus, então vocês são os cavaleiros de Athena?" – fala uma voz feminina vinda de trás de uma árvore

Todos se voltam para a direção da onde veio a voz. De trás da árvore aparece uma mulher, tinha 1,60 e poucos, longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos cinzentos escondidos atrás de óculos levemente ovalados e tinha nas mãos uma prancheta com vários papéis.

"Sou a Dr. Roxanne Fraser Mc.Kee "– fala a Dr. – "Muito prazer, mas sinceramente, esperava mais dos cavaleiros de ouro de Athena".

"Roxanne? Então você é a doutora que cuida de Alita?" – pergunta Mariel.

"Sim, sou eu." – responde a Dr. – "Fui eu que a "transformei" em uma ciborgue."

"Agora, acho que devemos ir até Alita, poderia nos levar?" – perg. Mariel

"Claro,me sigam "– responde a Dr.

Ela os guia até chegarem a um casebre, eles entram lá dentro e começam a descer uma escada muito longa e escura.

"O laboratório é subterrâneo? "– perg Seiya

"Sim, desse jeito posso evitar que o governo ache Alita, odiaria pensar no que eles poderiam fazer com ela... "– responde a Dr.

"Creio que você sabe muito sobre Alita, poderia nos falar sobre ela?" –perg. Shaka

"Boa idéia, não sabemos quase nada dela, exceto o que a ficha diz..." – fala Mariel

"Bem...onde começar..."- fala a Dr. – "Alita começou a desenvolver seus poderes quando ainda era pequena, seus pais eram cientistas, e tentavam ajudar ela a controlar os seus poderes já que a Alita não sabia controlá-los, os pais de Alita tentaram de tudo para mantê-la longe dos olhos de outros cientistas, mas de alguma forma, da qual desconheço, um cientista descobriu tudo sobre Alita, como os pais dela se recusavam a deixarem os outros cientistas estudarem-na, ele fez com que a casa deles, caísse em cima deles enquanto estavam lá dentro. Eu como amiga da família, ia visitá-los todo fim-de-semana, quando fui visitá-los encontrei-os embaixo dos escombros, os pais já estavam mortos quando cheguei lá, mas o poder de Alita a protegeu, formando um escudo protetor, eu a salvei e comecei a tratar dela, sem escolha tive que substituir alguns de seus ossos, mais especificamente, um pedaço da clavícula, seus joelhos e cotovelos, algumas costelas, e a parte esquerda da bacia, também foi necessário substituir alguns órgãos, como o fígado e o pâncreas, parte do intestino, e o pulmão direito; seus sentidos se tornaram mais aguçados, ela possui uma visão quinze vezes melhor do que a de uma águia, possui uma audição que se parece com a dos morcegos, um tipo de radar; mas consegui salva-la. Um dia um cavaleiro, veio até aqui e pediu para que Alita fosse para o Santuário, achei que seria bom para ela, ela iria aprender a controlar os seus poderes, então deixei ela ir."

Após descer as escadas, deram de cara com uma porta de madeira, Roxanne digitou uma senha ao lado da porta, e ela se abriu. Entraram, tinham computadores para todo o lado, cientistas trabalhando, seguiram Roxanne até chegarem ao outra porta, que se abriu automaticamente, passaram por mais alguns cientistas até chegarem a um lugar, que tinha uma outra sala, as salas eram separadas por um vidro enorme, nessa sala se podia ver uma mulher de cabelos laranja um pouco escuro, lutar e vencer vários homens.

"Ela está lutando contra robôs" – fala Roxanne, ao ver o quanto estavam espantados com a mulher.

"Ela é a Alita?" – perg. Miro

"Sim" – resp. Roxanne – "Vou chamá-la, esperem aqui".

Roxanne pega um microfone e chama Alita, os robôs param de atacar, e Alita sai da sala e vai na direção dos cavaleiros.

"Eu sou Alita, a suposta, cavaleira de ouro de Áries, muito prazer em conhecer vocês" – fala Alita – "Embora achasse que fossem chegar aqui mais cedo."

Os cavaleiros estavam muito desconfiados disso, uma mulher como cavaleira de ouro? Nhenhum deles acreditava que uma mulher fosse capaz disso.

"É eu sei, sou uma mulher, mas isso não quer dizer que não sou capaz de ser uma cavaleira". – fala Alita – "Ops! Acho que falei demais..."

"Você leu as nossas mentes?" – perg. Mu

"Sim, mas não foi de propósito..."

"Até parece que não sabe usar os seus poderes..."- resmunga M.M

"Já que você falou nisso, realmente não sei controla-los direito..."

"Como? Pretende ser uma cavaleira de ouro, mas nem sabe usar o seu cosmo?" – perg. Miro, indignado

Antes que Alita pudesse responder, os cavaleiros já estavam reclamando com Mariel.

"Pois se acham que não sou tão boa, quanto um cavaleiro de ouro, escolham um entre vocês para lutar comigo, se eu ganhar nunca mais vão dizer que uma mulher não pode ser uma cavaleira de ouro e vão deixar eu ir com vocês, se eu perder vocês podem arranjar outra cavaleira de ouro de Áries."- fala Alita – "O que me dizem?"

"Que você precisa de uma boa lição, sua guria..."- Fala M.M, antes de ser interrompido por Mú

"Não, ela irá lutar comigo, já que vai ser a cavaleira de Áries. "– fala Mú – "Mas primeiro, vista a sua armadura, não vou ter dó nem piedade de você."

Mariel chama a armadura de Áries, que no mesmo momento se materializa no corpo de Alita.

"Pronto, estou com a minha armadura." – fala Alita – "Saiba que também não vou ter dó nem piedade de você."

Alita e Mú vão para dentro da sala ao lado e começam a lutar.

"STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!" – ataca Mú

"CRYSTAL WALL!" – defende Alita, surpreendendo a todos

"As cavaleiras de ouro, possuem golpes semelhantes ao dos cavaleiros de ouro..."- fala Mariel

"É inútil tentar atacá-la desse modo, ela irá repelir todos os meus ataques com o crystal wall.." – pensa Mú –" Então o melhor a fazer é atacá-la de outro modo..."

Mú parte para um ataque corpo-a-corpo, ele concentra o seu cosmo para dar um Starlight Extinction a queima-roupa, surpreendemente o soco atravessou Alita.

"Isso se chama permeabilidade, a habilidade de poder atravessar coisas usando o poder da mente..."- fala Roxanne

Alita se vira, e se prepara para atacar.

"LAEVUS!"

Com esse ataque Mú, é jogado de encontro a parede.

"Laevus, Dexter e Omnis. Respectivamente Esquerda, Direita e Juntos em latim" – explica Roxanne – "Alita não consegue controlar os seus poderes telepáticos, por isso, a ensinei a usar essas três palavras para ajudá-la a controlar os seus poderes. Laevus é um ataque usando a mão esquerda, enquanto Dexter é um ataque usando a mão direita, e Omnis é um ataque que usa as duas mãos."

"É incrível, parece que fui acertado por uma rajada de ar...é impossível atacar já que o meu ataque não vai acertá-la...talvez se eu usar o teletransporte..." – pensa Mú

Mú se levanta e se prepara para atacar, quando Athena interrompe.

"Chega" – fala Saori – "Alita já mostrou ser capaz de ser a cavaleira de ouro de Áries."

"Mas ela não derrotou Mú!" – fala indignado Shura

"Se eu me lembro bem, não existe um cavaleiro de ouro mais forte do que outro cavaleiro de ouro, pois seus cosmos são equivalentes."- fala Roxanne – "Portanto, acho que se ambos continuassem lutando teríamos, a chamada batalha dos mil dias, afinal de contas Alita tem o cosmo de um cavaleiro de ouro, apesar de não seu uma, oficialmente."

"Exatamente" – fala Saori

Alita e Mú saem da sala, e vão para onde os outros estão.

"Isso quer dizer que sou uma cavaleira de ouro?" – perg. Alita

"Sim, a partir de agora você, Alita, é uma das cavaleiras de ouro dos doze signos solares" – fala Saori – "Agora você é a cavaleira de ouro protetora da casa de Áries."

"Ótimo!" – fala Mariel – "Já temos a primeira cavaleira, agora só faltam onze!"

"E para onde vamos agora?" – perg. M.M

"Vamos para sua terra natal, M.M" – fala Mariel – "Vamos para a Itália, para ser mais precisa, vamos para a cidade de Ravenna!"

"Opa! Isso quer dizer que a cavaleira de touro é italiana!" – perg. um M.M, empolgado

"Sim" – resp. Mariel - "Agora vamos, não temos tempo a perder!"

Alita se despede da Dr.Roxanne, e segue viagem com os cavaleiros.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Nota da Autora: jah deu p/ ver q a estória começou a andar, lamento se eu naum distribui bem os papéis, fika difícil fazer com que todos participem..., bem estou aberta a todo tipo de críticas e conselhos.

Nome: Alita

Idade: 20

Aniversário: 14/04

Signo: Áries em Virgem

Nacionalidade: Mianmar

Cidade: Thavetmy

Aparência: possui cabelos laranja, um pouco escuro; olhos amarelados, mas que ficam vermelhos quando usa a sua visão aguçada; tem 1,73; pesa 61kg(sem o peso dos metais), e 97 kg(com o peso dos metais); algumas partes do corpo são de metais leves e resistentes.

Ataques:

Laevus (ataque telepático com a mão esquerda)

Dexter (ataque telepático com a mão direita)

Omnis (ataque telepático com as duas mãos)

Permeabilidade (o ataque e/ou objeto atravessa o corpo de Alita, sem causar dano a ela)

Crystal Wall

Starlight Extinction

Stardust Revolution

Ela também possui telepatia, mas não sabe controlá-la, por isso acaba lendo as mentes das pessoas sem querer.

Por possuir partes do corpo feitas de metal, é muito forte fisicamente.

E tem os seus sentidos reforçados pela tecnologia(visão muito boa, audição extraordinária, etc...)

Começa a dar sinais de clarividência (ver o futuro, prever coisas.)

Cargo: Cavaleira de ouro protetora da casa de Áries.


	3. As Cavaleiras de Ouro Cap2 As Plantas

**As Cav. De Ouro – Cap. 2 **

**As Plantas**

**Ravenna, Itália **

"Linólia! Vamos nos atrasar!" – gritava Vinólia, para a irmã no andar de cima.

"Já vai! Espera só um pouquinho!" – gritava Linólia, de volta

"Quando for "daqui a pouquinho" já vai ser madrugada!" – grita Vinólia – "Não se esqueça que foi você que me convenceu a ir! Posso mudar de idéia..."

"Pronto! Já to aqui!" – interrompe Linólia, descendo as escadas –" Credo, como você tá estressada, ta precisando de férias maninha..."

"Não sou estressada, apenas pontual" – fala Vinólia enquanto abre a porta da casa – "Diferentemente de você, agora vamos."

"Tá, tá..."- fala desanimadamente Linólia

Vinólia usava uma saia marrom, com uma camisa branca, usava botas de cano alto, marrons também; sua irmã, Linólia, usava uma calça preta, com uma camiseta branca, que tinha uns bordados na cor verde, usava botas pretas, mas de cano baixo.

Linólia toma a direção do carro, quando percebe que tem alguma coisa se mexendo perto de um arbusto, ao lado da casa.

"Vinólia..."-fala Linólia – "Você viu?"

"Vi" – resp. Vinólia – "Acha de devemos ir dar uma olhada?"

"Seria bom, antes prevenir do que remediar..."- dizendo isso Linólia desce do carro, e vai em direção do arbusto.

Vinólia segue atrás de Linólia, quando estão chegando perto, elas podem ver a sombra de alguma coisa, correndo para um beco atrás da casa.

"Droga! Saiu correndo..." –fala Linólia

"Acha que pode ser um ladrão?" – perg. Vinólia

"Não sei..."- fala Linólia – "Mas eu vou descobrir..."

Linólia vai em direção do beco, certa de que era uma pessoa, mas não um ladrão, era algo...diferente.Linólia podia sentir isso. Vinólia também sentia isso, por isso foi atrás da irmã, elas conseguem ver somente as sombras dessa "pessoa", elas seguem as sombras até escutarem gritos, não eram gritos de agonia, ou de medo, mais pareciam gritos de guerra.

"Mas que diabos..."- fala Linólia

Sem pensar duas vezes corre em direção dos gritos, chegando a um beco muito escuro, mas que estava sendo iluminado por luzes, que iam e viam de várias direções, escondida junto com sua irmã, conseguiu focalizar nas pessoas que gritavam, e parecia que estavam usando roupas, não, não eram roupas, mais pareciam...armaduras, e elas possuíam uma cor dourada, podia ver que da mão daquelas pessoas, parece que saiam uma luz muito forte, que acertava algo.Era a dona das sombras que seguiram, pareciam estátuas vivas, algumas tinham asas, chifres, rabos, dentes afiados e garras horríveis, pareciam aqueles monstros de filmes.E aquelas pessoas? Eram muito estranhas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alita usava seu radar para achar a cavaleira de Touro, enquanto o outros lutavam com gárgulas, que apareceram do nada, haviam perseguido eles até os encurralarem num beco, deviam estar atrás da cavaleira de Touro. "Malditos!Como descobriram sobre as Cavaleiras?" –pensava Alita, quando o seu radar começou a apitar, sinal de que havia encontrado o seu alvo

"Vinólia, temos que ajudá-los" – fala Linólia, olhando nos olhos da irmã – "Droga!Eu sabia que devia ter trazido as minhas espadas..., só estou com a minha adaga..."

"Eu sei Linólia" – fala Vinólia – "Não tem problema, eu posso usar o meu cosmo e derrotar essas criaturas sozinha..."

"Esqueça" – interrompe Linólia – "Eu prometi para a mamãe que cuidaria de você, e não deixaria nada de ruim te acontecer quando ela morreu, você é a minha irmã menor, e se acha que vai lutar sozinha esqueça."

Vinólia pensou em contestar, mas conhecia a sua irmã, sabia que ela estava preocupada com o que poderia lhe acontecer, coisa que nem mesmo ela podia prever..., então concordou com a irmã em atacarem juntas.

Ambas saem do esconderijo, Vinólia eleva o seu cosmo e faz crescer as ervas daninhas que infestavam o beco, as plantas cresceram e criaram espinhos longos e afiados, que em seguida estavam atacando às tais criaturas, e imobilizando-as. Linólia luta contra os monstros usando a sua adaga, fazendo-os recuar em direção as plantas de Vinólia.

Os cavaleiros estavam tendo problemas para lutar contra tantas gárgulas, quando saíram de trás de uma das paredes do beco, duas mulheres, uma delas tinha o cabelos verdes, e olhos castanhos determinados, os cavaleiros puderam sentir um grande cosmo, vindo daquela mulher, com um movimento de sua mão, as ervas daninhas que estavam por todo o lugar no beco, cresceram e ganharam espinhos, a outra tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes determinados e hostis, segurava uma adaga em posição de luta, afastando os monstros em direção as plantas espinhosas, que outrora tinham sido apenas ervas daninhas. Um dos gárgulas conseguiu pular em cima da mulher de cabelos castanhos, esta por sua vez, pegou a gárgula pelo pescoço e fez a cabeça da gárgula ir para cima, revelando o pescoço desprotegido, a mulher não perdeu tempo, e enfiou a adaga no pescoço da gárgula, que parou de ser mexer, e foi facilmente jogado para o lado pela mulher. Os cavaleiros olham surpresos para aquela mulher, já que nenhum conseguiu matar uma gárgula. A mulher vendo os olhares disse:

"O pescoço é o ponto fraco deles, se cortarem o pescoço, morrem no mesmo instante."

Os cavaleiros não perderam tempo, e começara a atingir as gárgulas no pescoço.

A mulher de cabelos verdes, passa o dedo indicador no pescoço, as plantas que estavam atacando as gárgulas, pareciam ter entendido o sinal da mulher e miram seus ataques nos pescoços das gárgulas. Em pouco tempo as gárgulas foram todas mortas. As plantas voltam para a sua forma original como ervas daninhas. Mariel olha para Alita, que balança a cabeça num sim. Mariel corre até as duas mulheres.

"Digam-me" – fala Mariel – "Qual de vocês é a Vinólia?"

"Por que quer saber?" – perg. Linólia

"Nós somos do Santuário na Grécia" – fala Saori – "Estamos atrás das doze cavaleiras de ouro, e Vinólia é uma delas."

"Eu?" – perg. Vinólia

"Sim"– fala Athena – "Você, é a Cavaleira de ouro protetora da casa de Touro."

"Mas eu vou ter que ir para o Santuário, certo?" – perg. Vinólia

"Sim" – resp. Mariel – "Algum problema?"

"Eu vou, se a minha irmã ir também" – fala Vinólia

"Mas ela não é uma cavaleira!" – fala Afrodite

"É uma ótima idéia!" –fala M.M, surpreendendo a todos – "Seria ótimo ter sua irmã, no Santuário também, e tenho certeza de que é possível arrumar alojamentos para você e sua irmã, se for necessário podem ficar ambas na casa de Câncer!"

Todos olham para M.M como se estivessem vendo um fantasma.

"O que?" – perg. M.M –"Elas são italianas, elas terão todo o meu respeito!"

"Que seja"– fala Saori– "Sua irmã irá conosco."

"Mas ela não é uma cavaleira!" –fala Milo

"Mesmo assim." – fala Saori

"Tipo assim...são quase duas da madruga..."-fala Linólia – "E a gente tá aqui num beco..., vocês tem lugar para ficar ou vocês podem ficar lá em casa, como a casa é grande não tem problema..."

"É!" – fala Vinólia – "Vocês poderiam ficar lá em casa!"

"Seria bom descansar, principalmente depois de uma luta." – fala Aldebaran.

"Verdade" – fala Saori – "Muito bem, aceitamos a proposta de vocês!"

Vão todos para a casa de Linólia e Vinólia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Porto, Jacarta, Malásia**

Outro lindo dia nascia na Malásia, o céu estava totalmente limpo e o mar totalmente calmo, exceto no Porto de Jacarta...

"O QUE?" – grita Mahari-du.

Seu grito pode ser ouvido mesmo ao longe, sinal evidente de que estava, muito bravo.

"Seus incompetentes!" – grita Mahari-du – "Estavam em maioria! Como puderam perder? E ainda por cima, por sua falha, a cavaleira de Touro, está nas mãos de Athena! O que Aleph dirá quando descobrir!"

Mahari-du havia se levantado de seu trono, e andava de um lado para o outro na grande sala, as gárgulas olhavam para o seu mestre, esperando pacientes a morte, sabiam que quando seu mestre se levantava da seu trono, era por que estava irritadíssimo, mas a beira de uma decisão, esse era Mahari-du, reencarnação de Sarkre, um homem de gestos, poucas palavras, mas de muitos sinais, ninguém conseguia enganá-lo sem levantar uma ponta de suspeita dele, motivo que levou Aleph a escolhe-lo, além é claro, do fato de ele ser o Campeão de Poseidon. Todos os três, os três reis, passaram por provações, mudaram, tanto psicologicamente, quanto fisicamente, Sarkre era o único que ainda conservava o seu corpo, mesmo sem saber como, era impossível vê-lo e não se lembrar do mar. Ainda tinha os cabelos verde-água vivos como a cor do mar, os olhos do mesmo azul-marinho que transmitiam por vezes calma, como um mar tranqüilo, por vezes raiva, do mesmo jeito que o mar tempestuoso, a pele de cor branca que lembrava as espumas das ondas, o corpo forte e alto como as rochas que ficam na beira da praia, e seu próprio humor, que parecia mudar de acordo com a Lua. As gárgulas olhavam atentamente seu mestre andar de uma lado para o outro, impaciente, provavelmente pensando no que fazer, de repente ele para, sinal de que chegou a uma conclusão, uma resposta.

"Vocês falharam em sua missão..."- começou – "Falharam em uma missão de importância enorme...por um lado poderia deixá-los vivos, para tentarem de novo, já que ainda não esperam um novo ataque..."

Alguma gárgulas começaram a dar sinais de satisfação, vendo que seu mestre estava planejando deixá-los vivos...ou assim pensavam.

"Exatamente por isso" – disse levantando a voz – "Que não são necessários, visto que essa pode ser a única chance que irei ter de matar a cavaleira, e não posso falhar, não posso correr o risco de falhar por causa de umas gárgulas incompetentes."

Com um movimento de sua mão, uma onda veio e atingiu as gárgulas, assistia com frieza, enquanto as ondas levavam para longe e para o fundo do mar as gárgulas.

"Incompetentes! Devia ter atacado elas eu mesmo!" – falava com ele mesmo – "Se Aleph não tivesse me dito para enviar as gárgulas..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Casa de Vinólia e Linólia, Ravenna, Itália**

Os cavaleiros aceitaram a oferta de Linólia, estavam cansados e não sabiam quando o inimigo poderia atacar, foram todos para a casa delas.

"Pois é...acho que a festa foi pro brejo..."-comentava Linólia, com a sua irmã

"É mesmo..."- concordou Vinólia –" Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia levá-los para a nossa casa?"

"Se esqueceu? São cavaleiros de Athena" – falou Linólia – "Acho que podemos confiar neles..."

Chegaram na casa, era grande, não era uma mansão, mas tinha dois andares, e muitos quartos, não seriam um para cada um, mas seria o suficiente, a casa era de tom pêssego, tinha várias árvores com flores de mesmo tom, no quintal e na fronte da casa, dando um toque de tranqüilidade e harmonia na casa.

Entraram, jantaram e depois decidiram quem teria que ficar com quem no quarto.

Alita estava na sala, sentada no sofá, estava com cara de que queria descobrir algo.

"Isso é deveras estranho..."- falou Alita.

"Por que diz isso?" – perg. Vinólia – "Falando nisso, me lembrei de você, afinal todas as cavaleiras se conhecem, já que treinamos juntas."

"Foi muito pacifico, fácil..." – resp. Alita – "Todos concordaram, não houve discussão ou briga, muito estranho..."

"Eu hein..." – fala Vinólia – "Aposto que está desse jeito, por que ainda não dormiu, acredite, durma um pouco, talvez melhore."

"Tem razão, talvez seja isso..." – falou Alita se levantando – "De todos os modos me lembrei de você também, era conhecida por ter "dedo verde"" – disse levantando o dedão – "Era e pelo visto continua muito boa com plantas."

Alita subiu as escadas, e foi para o seu quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**À noite...**

Caminhava devagar, com cuidado, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho que denunciasse a sua presença, estava começando a ser arrepender de ter aceitado aquilo.

"Devia ter ouvido Kamus dessa vez..."- murmurava Shura.

Estava chegando perto de seu destino, um dos quartos. Se aproximou da porta, com todo o cuidado, e tocou na maçaneta, começou a girá-la lentamente, temendo fazer algum barulho.

"Espero que o tal "prêmio" valha a pena..." – murmurava para si mesmo.

Abriu a porta, entrou no quarto, fechou a porta, olhou ao redor, era um quarto simples, estava procurando a sua "vitima" e a achou na cama, dormindo, ficou feliz por ter sido cuidadoso, um pequeno barulho poderia acordá-la. Chegou mais perto da cama, disposto a fazer o que tinha vindo fazer lá, se aproximou dela, e lentamente puxou o lençol um pouco, tentou ignorar o que vestia, e o jeito como estava, se aproximou para tocá-la. Estava muito perto quando ela se moveu, recuou, temeroso de que acordasse. Quando teve certeza de que tinha voltado a dormir profundamente, se aproximou de novo e dessa vez tocou.

" SEU TARADO!" – Alita acordou e jogou Shura de encontro a parede – "COMO OUSA? EU DEVIA MATÁ-LO!" – Alita se concentrou e fez várias coisas do quarto atingir Shura.

"Ei! Não fui eu que dei a idéia!" – gritava Shura, tentando se defender da chuva de coisas que o atingia.

"O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO?" –gritava Alita, estava furiosa – 'ENTÃO, QUEM DEU A MALDITA IDÉIA!"

" Foi uma aposta! Quem deu a idéia foram os outros!" – gritava Shura, de volta – "Eles queriam saber se eram de verdade..."

"Queriam saber se os meus seios são de verdade!" – gritava Alita, um pouco mais calma – "O que custava perguntar!"

"Você poderia mentir..." – falou Shura

"Quer saber? Esqueça" – interrompeu Alita – "Vou ter a minha vingança, você vai ver...e não ouse dizer para eles sobre isso!" – ameaçou.

"Lhe juro por Athena que nada direi! Agora pare de jogar coisas em mim!" – falou Shura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pela manhã...**

Todos levantavam e pareciam estar de bom-humor, tomaram café-da-manhã, todos juntos, depois, alguns cavaleiros se reuniram em um canto.

"Como são discretos...nem dá para ver que estão tramando algo..." – ironizou Linólia, enquanto terminava a sua xícara de café.

"De fato." – concordou Alita, planejando a sua vingança.

"Ignorem-nos...devem estar tramando algum plano estúpido..." – comentava Kamus, lendo o jornal, sentado no sofá – "Ou fazendo alguma aposta ridícula." – quando disse isso, olhou para Alita e depois voltou ao seu jornal.

Mariel desce as escadas, e anuncia.

"O que quê vocês tão fazendo aqui!" – perg. Mariel – "São oito horas da manha, deviam estar todos prontos para voltarmos para a Grécia, atrás da Cavaleira de Gêmeos."

"Hein! Voltaremos para Grécia?" – perg. Seiya – "O que significa que a cavaleira de Gêmeos é grega?"

"Exatamente Seiya!" – resp. Mariel.

Todos arrumam as suas coisas e se preparam para voltar para Grécia.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Nota da Autora: KKKKKKK, nem zoei com o Shura XD...coitado...estava pensando em escrever um romance (história paralela) o q acham? Sou capaz?

Nome: Vinólia

Idade: 20

Aniversário: 30/04

Signo: Touro em Capricórnio

Nacionalidade: Itália – Ilha da Sicília

Cidade: Vittoria, mas mora em Ravenna com a irmã.

Aparência: possui cabelos verdes vivos, longos e ondulados; olhos castanhos ; tem 1,74; pesa 63kg..

Ataques:

Leaf Storm (as folhas das plantas, atacam o inimigo, tendo o mesmo efeito de facas.)

Cursed Herb ( faz as plantas crescerem mais do que o possível, elas ganham espinhos e veneno.)

Rose Spiral ( rosas, ou suas pétalas, atacam o adversário, contendo seus movimentos.)

Knowledge (ela consegue ouvir o que as plantas e/ou a terra diz)

Cargo: Cavaleira de ouro protetora da casa de Touro.


	4. As Cavaleiras de Ouro Cap3 A Sacerdoti...

**As Cav. De Ouro – Cap. 3**

**A Sacerdotisa**

_Nota Inicial: Depois de tanto tempo saiu! XD rsrsrsrsr...bem, demorou pq eu tinha coisa p/ fazer e meu irmão não saia da frente do pc (estou chegando a pensar q o pc e o meu irmão, são irmãos siameses, pq eles naum se separam! Rrsrsrsrs...) Outra coisa, esse cap. Ta bem maior do q os outros ( com + de 8 págs., enquanto os outros tinham 5/6)_

**Athenas, Grécia**

"Será que não vamos achá-la?" – pergunta Aldebaran

"É só o que me falta!" – resmungou M.M – "Já achamos duas, temos que achar o resto!"

"Alita, achou alguma coisa?" – pergunta Saori

"Não" – responde desanimada – "Meu radar não acha nenhum sinal dela, é como se tivesse uma barreira que impede meu radar de achá-la..."

"Saga será que você não consegue achá-la?" – pergunta Miro – "Afinal de contas, ela é a cavaleira de Gêmeos."

Saga estava de olhos fechados, e braços cruzados, e assim permanece. Todos sabiam que ele, mais do que os outros, reprovava essa atitude "insana", de existirem cavaleiras de ouro.

"Quem sabe não existe alguém que poderia nos informar?" – pergunta Afrodite

"Não temos muita escolha mesmo..."- fala Mariel, desanimada – "É impressionante... é como se ela soubesse que estamos atrás dela, e que não quisesse que nós achássemos ela ..."

Passaram boa parte da manhã, e parte da tarde, tentando descobrir alguma pista sobre ela, estavam sem sorte, ninguém sabia alguma coisa sobre ela. Cansados e sem pistas resolvem voltar para o hotel onde estavam hospedados, isso se repetiu por mais três dias; não importava o quanto tentassem, não achavam nada sobre a cavaleira, até que no quarto dia, ouviram algo interessante. Uma das moradoras, disse que a filha de um homem muito velho estava doente, e uma mulher a curou, só sabia disso. A pedido dos cavaleiros, levou-os até a casa desse homem.

"Estão à procura de uma mulher com poderes especiais, certo?" – pergunta o velho, assim que abre a porta.

"Sim, por acaso conhece alguma?" – responde Mariel, sentindo-se idiota por fazer uma pergunta daquelas, e ao mesmo tempo impressionada; ele sabia o porquê deles estarem ali.

"Conheço sim..." – responde o velho, pensativo –" Entrem, é uma longa história."

Alguns entram, ficando M.M, Shura, Miro, Aioria e Aldebaran do lado de fora, não queriam ser pegos de surpresa pelo seus inimigos.

"Eu tenho uma filha..." – começou o velho – "Ela é muito jovem, e bela...mas um dia uma doença terrível ameaçou a sua pobre vida...ninguém sabia o que fazer...fui até a floresta e pedi ajuda...simplesmente gritei um pedido de ajuda...a idéia de perder minha única filha era assustadora, se não, desesperadora...foi quando "Ela" apareceu...era alta, usava um kimono branco e vermelho, tinha os cabelos negros e longos, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, seus olhos eram cor-de-avelã, eram firmes, fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo suaves e consoladores...tinha um alveja de flechas nas costas, e um arco nas mãos...foi quando a vi fraquejar...ela caiu de joelhos, tinha um ferimento aberto na perna direita, ele sangrava abundantemente..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Corri até ela, estava fraca, e sangrava em demasia.

"- Afaste-se!

"Ela gritou, e quando eu vi fui jogado longe. Ela era rápida, imediatamente pegou uma das flechas da alveja, e se pos em posição de ataque, ela olhava para os lados, procurando. Era tarde, tudo estava escuro, não entendo como ela podia enxergar algo naquela escuridão. Foi quando vi...parecia um tigre, mas era impossível de descrevê-lo, só podia ver sua silhueta, ele pulou em cima da mulher, que rapidamente atirou uma flecha certeira nele, a flecha, pode parecer bobagem, mas parecia estar em volta de um luz estranha, não, minto...ela, a mulher, parecia estar envolvida numa luz estranha...o "tigre" foi atingido, pude ouvir um urro vindo de sua boca, logo depois ele desapareceu. E a mulher caiu no chão, inconsciente. Sem saber o que fazer, eu a levei para casa, não acreditava que ela tinha aparecido por simples coincidência. Ela dormiu por dois dias inteiros, ela acordou anteontem.

" - Onde estou? – perguntou a mulher – E quem é você?

" - Eu a vi na floresta, não podia deixá-la lá – respondi – O que poderia acontecer a você se algum desses tigres aparecesse? A propósito, meu nome é Maius, tem nome?

" - Kanurië, sou sacerdotisa de um templo, dentro da floresta.

" - Uma sacerdotisa...você tem o poder de curar as pessoas, não tem?

" - Tenho, por acaso está com alguma doença?

" – Se fosse comigo não haveria problema... – lamentei – Quem está doente é a minha filha...pode curá-la não?

" – Posso ver que tentou cuidar de mim, apesar de não ter nenhum conhecimento em medicina... – fala Kanurië, olhando para o seu ferimento envolto por um pano, mas podia ver que ainda sangrava – Creio que lhe devo isso, se não tivesse me tirado de lá, duvido que estivesse viva...onde ela está?

" Levei-a até a minha filha, que estava com uma febre altíssima, sentia dores e por vezes ouvia coisas. Ela se sentou do lado de minha filha, pegou um rosário que estava dentro de seu kimono, e começou a orar em uma língua que desconheço, quando terminou a sua oração, pousou sua mão na cabeça, de minha filha, na altura dos olhos. E ela acordou, se sentindo perfeitamente bem...ela tinha feito um milagre, pude ver novamente aquela luz estranha envolvendo a mão isso ela se foi, se foi ontem, minha filha continua bem, quem não a conhecia jamais imaginaria que anteontem estava de cama, sofrendo com uma doença da qual eu desconheço.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"Hum...uma sacerdotisa..." - falou Mariel – "Sabe onde fica o templo dela?"

"Só sei que fica na floresta, nunca fui lá."

"Hum...uma

"Entendo" – fala Mariel – "Muito obrigada com a contribuição, Maius."

"Kanurië, me disse que existiam pessoas atrás dela, pessoas más" – falou Maius, enquanto nos acompanhava até a porta da casa – "Porém não acho que sejam pessoas más."

"Esperem um pouco, me lembrei de algo." – fala Maius, voltando para dentro da casa

Ele volta com um arco na mão, ele era longo e de madeira escura, era muito decorado, com imagens talhadas na madeira, ao lado podia se ver talhado na madeira um nome, "Tavari".

"Devolvam para ela, ela o esqueceu aqui" – disse Maius, entregando a Mariel o arco.

Porém, quando Mariel foi tocar o arco, uma espécie de campo-de-força, surgiu, impendido-a de tocar no arco.

"Um campo-de-força?" – falou Alita – "Isso não deve ser um arco comum..."

"É...ou pelo visto ele não gostou da Mariel..." – disse Miro, rindo baixinho.

"E por que você não tenta, hein!" – retrucou Mariel

"Muito bem" – Miro, tentou tocar o arco também, mas novamente um campo-de-força se formou, impedindo Miro de tocá-lo.

"Pelo visto ele não gostou do Miro" – fala Mariel, o imitando.

Todos tentam pegar no arco, mas o campo-de-força não os deixa, o único que não tentou foi Saga.

"Tenta Saga!" – falou Mariel, tentando convencê-lo – "Você é o único que não tentou!"

"Isso é besteira..." – retruca Saga.

Mas depois de um tempo, e muita "encheção de saco" ele resolveu tentar. Não queria se mostrar temeroso, mas a verdade é que não queria pegar no arco, por que sentia um cosmo grande e familiar vindo dele. O campo-de-força não apareceu, e Saga conseguiu pegar o arco sem problemas.

"Ah não..." - fala Saga com o arco nas mãos.

"Viu! Você conseguiu!" – fala, Mariel, feliz. – "Finalmente temos pistas sobre a cavaleira! Queria poder ir atrás dela ainda hoje, mas já está escurecendo..."

"É verdade, melhor voltarmos para o hotel" – falou Aioria – "Amanhã, poderemos encontrá-la, afinal de contas temos algo que lhe pertence, quem sabe ela não virá buscá-lo?"

Ninguém respondeu, e voltaram para o hotel mudos, perdidos, cada um, em seus próprios pensamentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Porão da casa dos Narrorik, Reykjavik, Islândia**

Andava de um lado para o outro, parava, relia a carta, conhecia a caligrafia, era de Aleph, "Droga! Que está planejando dessa vez..." – pensou. A carta dizia claramente que os três reis estavam de volta, e agora iriam se tornar deuses, Aleph tinha um novo plano, contava com a ajuda dos três reis, de seus servos, e de cavaleiros que ajudaram no passado. "Maldição! E agora?" – pensava aflito – "Se disser sim, terei problemas como no passado...se disser não, aposto que Aleph virá atrás de mim, e que poderia usar a minha família contra mim...". Parou de andar e aceitou o fato de estar num beco sem-saída, resolveu subir as escadas. Já era de manhã, passara a noite inteira pensando no que poderia fazer, chegando sempre na mesma resposta, que de forma alguma solucionava seu problema.

"Parece-me muito pálido meu irmão" – fala Yelena, anunciando a sua presença - "Devo deduzir que passou a noite em claro de novo, certo?"

"Certa como sempre, minha irmã." – respondeu Lucius

"Vamos lá Lucius! Sei que pode se animar..." - fala Yelena, vendo que continuava concentrado, algo o estava aborrecendo – "Vamos, farei algo para comer."

Lucius não mostrava vontade de ir, então Yelena o puxou pela mão.

"Ah é! Quase me esqueço!" – fala Yelena – "Augustus me disse para avisá-lo que hoje terá uma visita, uma mulher ligou ontem querendo falar com você, então nosso irmão, disse que se ela quisesse ela poderia vir aqui falar-lhe pessoalmente."

"Algumas coisas não mudam nunca..." – pensou Lucius - "Eu e Marius, mudamos de nome, mas Yelena sempre se chamou Yelena, e sempre tentou de tudo, para nos fazer os irmãos mais felizes da Terra..." – Lucius podia sentir a angústia e a raiva, de ter de enganar sua família, de novo, agindo contra os deuses.

Lucius estava com o olhar distante.

"Devo deduzir que meu irmão, tem alguma pretendente em mente?" – indagou Yelena – "Seria esse o por que de suas noites em claro, de seu olhar distante?"

"Yelena!" – falou Lucius – "Sabe que se tivesse alguém em mente seria a primeira a saber! Como pode me acusar de algo desse tipo?"

Yelena ria, ria em ver como seu irmão recuperou o astral com uma pequena insinuação, sobre algo que ele evitava a todo custo, relacionamentos, sempre dizia que o que é bom, dura pouco, e no final doía ter de deixar; seu irmão era alguém que se apaixonava facilmente, e sempre ficava arrasado ao ter de se separar de alguma namorada.

"E ainda por cima ri da minha cara..."- fala Lucius – "Mas é claro que ri, afinal de contas você é um maldito palhaço, Lucius Narrorik!" – falou fazendo uma voz estranha.

Yelena ria mais alto ainda. Até chegarem na cozinha.

"O que fará para mim?" – perg. Lucius – "Pelo amor de Deus, não faça aquela sopa de ervilha...vomitei o dia inteiro por causa daquilo..."

"Não se preocupe" – disse Yelena, rindo um pouco, e com um sorriso enorme no rosto – "Vou fazer algo bem simples, vou te fazer um sanduíche de pasta-de-amendoin."

"O que eu disse sobre ficar assistindo desenhos americanos?" – falou Lucius – "Depois você me pergunta qual o mal em assisti-los..."

Yelena voltava a rir, Lucius sempre conseguira fazê-la rir, desde de pequena, mesmo quando tudo estava terrível. Lucius olhava Yelena enquanto ela fazia o sanduíche, Yelena era loira, era alta para uma mulher, tinha a pele branca e olhos verdes-claros; Lucius tinha o cabelo negro e longo, na cintura, tinha olhos verdes-escuros, quase marrons, a única semelhança mesmo que tinha com sua irmã, era a pele branca, típica dos islandeses que não pegavam Sol. Augustus já tinha a pele mais bronzeada, possuía um cabelo longo de cor semelhante a de Lucius, porém mais clara, seus olhos eram verdes-escuros como os do irmão mais velho.

Ouviram um barulho, era Augustus que acabara de chegar.

Tomaram um café-da-manhã todos juntos e depois cada um foi fazer o que deviam fazer. Lucius sentia um mau-pressentimento sobre a visita da mulher, sabia algo ia acontecer, temia isso, tentou afastar tais pensamentos e foi dar uma caminhada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Athenas, Grécia**

À noite todos, tinham ido dormir, já que não poderiam ir atrás da cavaleira, pois estava escurecendo. Mas Saga não conseguia dormir, estava inquieto na cama, sem conseguir ficar lá mais, resolveu sair, se vestiu e olhou o arco, que estava sobre uma mesinha, pensou em levá-lo consigo, mas descartou tal possibilidade, era inútil para ele aquele arco. Saiu sem rumo pela noite, e acabou indo até uma praça, silenciosa, onde ao fundo era possível se ver uma floresta, a praça tinha várias flores. Saga começou a sentir uma presença, porém não via ninguém, o cosmo não era agressivo, portanto, não era inimigo, o que seria?

"Pensei que nunca iria vir..." – fala uma voz feminina.

Saga se virou para ela, estava sentada em um dos bancos da praça, usava um kimono branco e vermelho, tinha os cabelos negros soltos, e olhos cor-de-avelã.

"Acredito que seja Kanurië, a cavaleira de gêmeos" – fala Saga

"Diria que sim, sou Kanurië" – responde Kanurië

"Sabia que eu estaria aqui não é?" – pergunta Saga

"Não apenas sabia, como fui eu que o fiz vir até a aqui." – responde Kanurië – "Ou acha que o fato de todos estarem dormindo muito bem e só você não conseguir é pura coincidência?"

"Se tivesse sido você, eu saberia" – fala Saga, tentando manter o controle sobre a situação

"Se EU quisesse que você soubesse, você saberia" – retrucou Kanurië, com a sua voz calma e baixa. - "Posso ser completamente invisível para os seus sentidos, se assim eu quiser. Fiquei sabendo sobre os três reis, e sobre as "cavaleiras de ouro"."

"Que bom que está informada" – fala Saga, frio – "Poderia me dizer, por que somente eu consegui pegar no arco?"

"Creio que você se refira a Tavari..." – fala Kanurië – "Não foi o único surpreso..." – revela

"Então também não sabia que alguém poderia tocá-lo?" – pergunta Saga

"Não, sabia que poderia acontecer, mas a chance era muito pequena..." – responde Kanurië – "Tavari só pode ser usada por mim, ou por uma pessoa, cujo seu poder de luta, seu cosmo, seje baixo ou nulo...Somente eu posso usar Tavari, pois ela consegue reconhecer o meu cosmo, se você conseguiu tocá-la, é por que seu cosmo é muito parecido com o meu, algo que devo dizer me surpreende, e que Tavari o confundiu comigo."

"Me confundiu com você?" – pergunta Saga – "E o que quer dizer com o meu cosmo ser "parecido" com o seu?"

"O que quero dizer, é que nossos cosmos possuem a mesma intensidade" – responde Kanurië

Saga permaneceu mudo por alguns instantes.

"Creio que existe um motivo para você ter me "chamado" , certo?" – pergunta Saga

"De fato" – responde Kanurië – "Eu o chamei para você avisar seus amigos, para saírem daqui, pois estão correndo perigo indo atrás de já deve saber, tem pessoas atrás de mim e eles vão ficar muito felizes em saber que terão a oportunidade de derrotar os cavaleiros de Athena, e de matar a própria Athena."

"E quem seria essas pessoas?" – pergunta Saga

"Enviados dos três reis" – responde Kanurië

"Tome, não preciso disso" – dizendo isso, Saga estendeu para Kanurië, o arco"Tavari"

Kanurië pegou Tavari, e olhou demoradamente para o arco, passando os dedos lentamente pelos detalhes, entalhados na madeira.

Saga havia se virado para ir embora, quando Kanurië falou com ele.

"Faça o que eu disse Saga..." – falou Kanurië – "Alerte seus amigos, tome cuidado, e saiam daqui o mais rápido que puderem" – Saga se virou, e agora Kanurië falava olhando nos olhos de Saga.

"E você?" – perg. Saga – "Virá conosco?"

Kanurië balançou a cabeça num "não"

"Tenho coisas a fazer, sou a única sacerdotisa da região, tenho que ficar no templo, salvar pessoas, proteger outras..." – falou Kanurië – "E, mais do que tudo isso, tenho que acabar com os meus inimigos, prolongar essa luta, iria trazer desgraça para o povo de Athenas."

"Esta é uma tarefa, minha, somente minha, se eu não fizer, ninguém fará." – continuou – "Adeus, Saga, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos."

Dizendo isso Kanurië caminhou em direção da floresta. Mas somente quando ela já havia adentrado na floresta, o suficiente para não ser mais vista, é que Saga voltou para o hotel. No caminho de volta foi pensando em Kanurië não sabia por que mais admirava aquela mulher...ela não fugiu dos seus inimigos, não importava se eram fortes ou não...ela ficou para proteger as pessoas, para lutar contra seus agressores...percebeu nesse momento, que ela não era tão diferente dele, que também lutava para proteger as pessoas, lutava contra seus inimigos, não importam quão fortes eram...pensando nisso se lembrou da atitude de Vinólia no beco...as gárgulas eram fortes, mesmo assim ela atacou, numa tentativa de protegê-los...e Linólia? Ela só tinha a sua adaga na mão, e ainda assim ela atacou as gárgulas, e matou o primeiro deles...Alita lutou contra Mú, pelo direito de ser a cavaleira de Áries...e agora Kanurië, ia em direção da luta, estava visivelmente calma...nenhuma delas fugiu...talvez...talvez elas merecessem ser cavaleiras...odiava ter de admitir, mas estava começando a achar que a idéia de existirem "cavaleiras de ouro", não fosse insana...talvez, bem no fundo, fosse até lógica...

Eram quase duas horas da manhã, resolveu apertar o passo se quisesse dormir um pouco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Casa dos Narrorik, Reykjavik, Islândia**

De acordo com Augustus já estava quase na hora da tal mulher aparecer, e de fato ela era muito pontual, chegou na hora certa. Yelena indicou a direção para a mulher que disse ter marcado uma hora para conversar com Lucius. Lucius estava na sala de "negócios", como ele mesmo chamava a sala, estava cuidando de alguns problemas, quando uma mulher entrou , ela tinha cabelos longos negros e lisos, possuía os olhos negros também, e a pele bronzeada, ela usava um tipo de túnica azul, com bordados em dourado nas pontas, Lucius sabia quem era.

"Kerista..." – falou Lucius

"Hum...me reconheceu mesmo estando em outro corpo..." – falou Kerista – "Impressionante...Alexei..."

Alexei...seu antigo nome...não, não era seu antigo nome...Alexei era o nome do Campeão de Hades, um cavaleiro forte e fiel...não...Alexei morreu quando ele traiu o seu Deus...ele agora era Lucius...alguém...um cavaleiro reencarnado...que iria cometer o mesmo erro de antes, mas dessa vez por falta de escolha...iria trair os deuses...o seu Deus, Hades...

"Alexei morreu, Kerista..." – falou Lucius, frio – "Eu sou Lucius Narrorik, uma pessoa completamente diferente de Alexei, embora tenhamos nossas semelhanças..."

Conhecia os motivos de Kerista estar ali, temia que "ela" também estivesse de volta...se lembrou de como Kerista tramou para destruir tudo entre ele e "ela"...

"Bom, creio que recebeu a carta de Aleph, digo, Zarthyre..." – falou Kerista – "Estou aqui para saber qual o seu partido, se você irá nos ajudar ou não."

"Então já falou com Sarkre?" – perguntou Lucius

"Sim, ele aceitou na hora, quer se vingar dos deuses custe o que custar." – respondeu Kerista

"Vingança...como se nós tivéssemos o direito de fazer isso..." – falou Lucius – "Afinal...para vingar é necessário ser traído...e nós não fomos traídos, nós...fomos os traidores...nós...traímos os deuses...eles nos ajudaram e como agradecemos?...traindo eles...NÓS...traímos eles...não temos direito em exigir vingança contra os deuses..." – terminou Lucius, falando baixo.

"Não estou aqui para saber isso, estou aqui para ter uma resposta" – falou Kerista – "E essa resposta é "sim" ou "não""

Lucius pensou um pouco, tentando achar uma saída, mas era impossível...

"Sim..." – falou Lucius, mais baixo ainda

"Ótimo!" – falou Kerista – "Fique preparado, receberá suas ordens em breve."

Dizendo isso Kerista foi embora.

Lucius se sentia mal, muito mal...não queria fazer tudo isso de novo, só queria viver em paz, com a sua família! Mas parecia impossível...se ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo...

Lucius afastou tais pensamentos sabia que eram impossíveis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Athenas, Grécia**

Mais um dia amanhece em Athenas! Um domingo, dia de dormir. O Sol brilha no céu e tudo parece perfeito, ou quase tudo...

"Eita!" – fala Mariel – "Nossa! Esse povo ainda tá dormindo...tá certo que é domingo mas mesmo assim..."

Mariel vai até a cama do Seiya e o cutuca, mas ele continua a dormir.

"Aaaafff..." – fala Mariel – "Melhor tentar outro..."

Mariel passa duas horas tentando acordar algum dos cavaleiros, sem sucesso...afinal, era domingo! Até que depois de balançar todos eles, ela tem uma idéia, ela vai até a sua mala.

"Se isso não acordar, nada vai..." – fala Mariel

Mariel liga o Megafone no amplificar de som do rádio.

"ACORDEM!" – grita Mariel no megafone.

Depois dessa todo mundo acorda e imediatamente todos os cavaleiros (com roupa de dormir) se põe em posição de ataque, crentes que estavam sendo atacados...

"CADÊ O MALDITO!" – gritava M.M

"Fugiu! Mas ele não escapa!" – gritou Miro do outro lado do quarto

"Que raios de barulho era aquele!" – pergunta Afrodite, que acaba de acordar.

"Desculpa gente! Mas eu não tinha escolha!" – fala Mariel no megafone – "Vocês dormem feito pedras..."

Todos gritam agoniados, com o barulho do megafone.

"PARA COM ESSE BARULHO!" – grita Aioria – "A GENTE JÁ ACORDOU!"

"Desculpa!" – fala Mariel

De repente eles ouvem um outro barulho, todos se viram na direção da Mariel.

"Gente, fui eu não!" – fala Mariel, se protegendo, do provável "ataque" dos cavaleiros.

"SERÁ QUE NÃO É POSSÍVEL SE TER ALGUMA PAZ?" – grita Shaka, (que era o único acordado) assim que entra no quarto. – "Eu estou tentando meditar! Só que com vocês aqui, parece impossível! Então por favor...CALEM A BOCA!"

No mesmo instante todos ficam quietos, do contrário o hotel poderia ser enviado para um dos seis mundos...

"Viu! Não foi tão difícil assim..." – fala Shaka, mais calmo

"Err...bem...já que estamos todos de pé e acordados..." – fala Mariel – "Temos que ir atrás de Kanurië, temos que ir até a floresta e achar o templo, mas temos que fazer isso de dia, então se arrumem e vamos assim que vocês estiverem prontos."

Todos se arrumam e vão em direção da floresta.

"Vinólia, você poderia usar o seu cosmo para "falar" com as plantas, para elas nos ajudarem?" – pergunta Mariel

"Claro, me dêem um instante" – responde Vinólia

Vinólia caminha até o meio das árvores, ela se abaixa e põe uma mão em uma árvore, a outra no chão, fecha os olhos. Pode-se escutar ela repetir a palavra "Knowledge" várias vezes, quase que sussurrando ela. Algum tempo depois ela se levanta e caminha até os outros.

"De acordo com as plantas, existe um templo ao leste daqui, próximo do litoral" – fala Vinólia

"Ótimo!" – fala Mariel – "Pelo visto estamos perto"

E assim, eles vão em direção ao litoral, com objetivo de achar a cavaleira de gêmeos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Athenas, Grécia**

"Calma...você ouviu as ordens...tenho certeza de que se sairá bem..." – fala um homem de cabelos longos e prateados. – "Agora vá...não tem tempo para perder..."

O homem ditava ordem para um dos seus monstros.

"Maldito seja!" – fala o homem – "Primeiro as minhas gárgulas...agora Lairar..."

"Com raiva, meu irmão?" – pergunta uma mulher de cabelos longos e igualmente prateados

"Aqueles malditos dos três reis! Acham que tudo podem..." – fala o homem, num tom de desprezo. – "Que deseja, minha irmã?"

"Nada em especial...apenas vim ver você...sei o quanto gostava de Lairar, ela era uma das melhores..." – responde a mulher

"É...mas isso é por enquanto...eles não vão durar...sabes disso..." – fala o homem

"Para falar a verdade não sei..." – fala a mulher

"Ainda tem o seu poder não?" – pergunta o homem

"Sim...eu já o botei em prática...está acontecendo nesse exato momento..." – responde a mulher – "Falta pouco..."

"Onde estão os outros?" – pergunta o homem

A mulher fecha os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Dificil dizer...parecem-me estar todos separados, com exceção de nós dois..." – responde a mulher – "Vamos, temos que ir...eles já sabem onde nos encontrar..."

Com isso os dois irmãos saem, juntos, atrás dos "outros".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Athenas, Grécia**

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, finalmente chegaram no templo, se dirigem para a porta do templo, quando está é aberta, antes mesmo de baterem.

"Que acham que estão fazendo aqui?" – fala uma mulher, que batia com as descrições de Maius.

"Kanurië!" – pergunta Mariel

Ouve-se uma explosão vindo de dentro do templo, e logo pode se ver uma fumaça negra subir ao céu.

"Droga..." – murmura Kanurië

Kanurië sai correndo em direção da fumaça.

"Kanurië!" – grita Mariel – "Espera! É perigoso!"

Mariel sai correndo atrás de Kanurië, sendo seguida pelos outros cavaleiros.

"É perigoso para as outras pessoas também! – grita Kanurië, de volta – "É a minha missão como sacerdotisa ajudar e proteger as pessoas, não posso abandoná-las"!"

Kanurië entra no prédio em chamas e ajuda várias pessoas a saírem de dentro do prédio.

Kanurië fala para todos saírem do templo, mas antes que as pessoas pudessem sair, ouve-se um urro, e sente-se o chão tremer.

Kanurië se volta, para ver a razão do tremor e da onde vinha o urro, dando de cara com uma hidra de seis cabeças.

"Meu Zeus! Aquilo é uma hidra!" – fala Miro

A hidra solta outro urro e corre em direção das pessoas, que fogem assustadas.

Kanurië, pega uma flecha da sua alveja e se põe em posição de ataque.

A hidra, quando viu que Kanurië estava se preparando para atacá-la, correu em sua direção e se preparou para usar a sua saliva ácida contra ela.

Kanurië pode perceber que a hidra pretendia, e disparou sua flecha antes que fosse atacada, a flecha acertou uma das cabeças, que no mesmo instante foi teletransportada para uma outra dimensão.

A hidra soltou um urro de dor, mas continuou avançando e quando chegou perto o suficiente atirou a sua saliva ácida contra Kanurië.

Kanurië conseguiu se esquivar do ataque da hidra, mas pisou de modo errado e o seu ferimento na perna, abriu e começou a sangrar em abundância. A hidra soltou outro urro e aproveitou a distração, que o ferimento aberto fez, e atacou Kanurië novamente.

Kanurië pode ver a hidra avançando na sua direção novamente, mas por causa de seu ferimento não conseguia se mexer. A hidra estava muito perto, Kanurië chegou a achar, por um breve momento, que iria morrer, mas foi surpreendida pelos cavaleiros, tinha se esquecido completamente de que eles estavam lá, foi quando viu a Excalibur de Shura, que afastou a hidra; Saga a carregou no colo para longe da batalha; e os outros cavaleiros que atacaram a hidra.

Vinólia controlou as plantas para elas segurarem as pernas da hidra e Alita usou sua visão de raio-X para localizar o coração da besta, mas o monstro estava protegido por uma espécie de "barreira" impedindo qualquer ataque. Kanurië estava sangrando muito, estava quase inconsciente.

"Saiam...da fren...te" – fala Kanurië

"Esqueça! Você está sangrando muito! Está muito machucada!" – fala Mariel

"Somente...a min...ha...flecha vai...conse...guir... passar por... aquela... bar..reira..." – fala Kanurië – "Saia da frente!" – grita Kanurië

Com esse grito Kanurië afasta todos da sua volta, ela atira outra flecha que atravessa a barreira e acerta em cheio o coração da hidra, que é teletrasportada para outra dimensão.

**Três dias depois...**

Kanurië estava curada e depois de muita discussão resolveu seguir viagem com os cavaleiros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Athenas, Grécia**

"Sinto muito por Lairar..." – fala a mulher de cabelos prateados

"Eu já esperava..." – fala o homem de cabelos prateados – "Mas eles vão pagar da melhor forma que conheço...com seus pesadelos..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Nota da Autora: gente eu tive que "resumir" mto a luta contra a hidra, se naum ia dar umas 12 págs!_

_Bom, primeiro eu quero agradecer ( de novo) a todo mundo que tah cedendo um poko do seu tempo para ler essa fic, e é claro, quero agradecer quem estiver acompanhando também._

_Milla-chan resolvi seguir o seu conselho com os "perg." e "resp.", não quero ser criticada por pouca coisa, tipo isso..._

Idade: 27

Aniversário: 01/06

Signo: Gêmeos em Escorpião

Nacionalidade: Grécia

Cidade: Athenas.

Aparência: possui cabelos negros, longos e lisos; olhos cor-de-avelã ; tem 1,79; pesa 67kg..

Ataques: - Get Out (basta ela gritar "Get Out", "Saia daqui" ou qualquer frase desse tipo, para qualquer pessoa se afastar, no mesmo instante)

- Dimensional Arrow ( são todas as flechas que ela atira usando "Tavari", as flechas teletransportam o seu alvo para uma outra dimensão, assim que encostam nele)

Possui outras habilidades, das mais variadas, incluindo algumas de sacerdotisa.

Cargo: Cavaleira de ouro protetora da casa de Gêmeos.

Obs: os nomes "Kanurië" e "Tavari" são élficos de Tolkien.

Kanurië "ka" – "kaivokalma" – ILUSÃO

"nu" - "nuru" – MORTE

"ri" – "tavari" – ESPÍRITO DA FLORESTA

"ë" – terminação feminina

Tavari "Espírito da Floresta"


End file.
